


To Lie Down With the Devil

by AngryKoala



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Begging, Body Worship, Codependency, Cunnilingus, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Power Dynamics, Self-Harm, Smut, sad ghost sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryKoala/pseuds/AngryKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet finds a way to cope with the empty feelings that come with the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lie Down With the Devil

         It wasn't long after that first Christmas with her family that the depression set back in for Violet. It shouldn't have come as a surprise. She'd never really been able to escape it in her life, why would after-life be any different?

 

 But as a ghost she didn't feel sadness the same way. There was no despair or desperation, nor were there tears or shouting. There was a numbness about being a ghost. Feelings are harder to come by when you are dead.

 

All she had wanted in her lifetime was for the constant feelings to stop.

 

_Wish granted._

 

She brought the razor to her forearm. It met her skin and kissed it with pain and blood. But within minutes the bleeding had stopped and she felt nothing. The nothingness was everywhere. She was drowning. She cut deeper.

 

Violet had already killed herself once. It wasn't as if she risked doing so again.

 

No matter how deep she cut, it would always heal. There was never any relief from the emptiness that had become her entire existence.

 

There was no escaping the house, or the afterlife, or any of the horrors that came with that. But she had to escape this state of being. She would find a way. She had always been resourceful. That much was the same.

 

\---

 

           The moment Tate saw Violet he went pale. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Which he had. But that was beside the point.

 

Maybe, Violet thought, it was better described as someone beholding a moving piece of art for the first time. Overwhelmed by the sight of her, he looked as if he might fall to his knees and start worshipping her any minute. Violet had a plan.

 

"I want you to convince me to be with you. Why should I let you in? Why after everything you did?"

 

Tate's eyes opened widely. He knew what was going on. At least part of him did. But he could never give up on Violet, so he did as she asked.

 

"I'm a better person since I've loved you. I never thought that could happen to me. You brought out something in me that I didn't think was there. You showed me that there is goodness in me. There is light. Without you it's only darkness." He approached her. His hand reached out and touched her cheek.

 

Violet hesitated. Her mind was full of images of the people that Tate could hurt in the future. Could she really stop him? Maybe he believed that, and maybe part of her wanted to, but that didn't make it a fact. She pushed him away before his lips could meet hers. It was painful.

 

_But that was why she was here after all._

 

"Not enough. I want you to beg." She didn't even sound like herself. It was exhilarating.

 

"Violet please. I love you. We love each other. You wouldn't be here otherwise. Please." Tears were welling up in his red rimmed eyes.

 

It was true. She wouldn't be here if she didn't love him.

 

_Loving him was self-mutilation._

 

"Get on your knees" her eyes narrowed as she managed to hold back her own tears.

 

Tate did just as he was told. He would probably do anything she asked him to right now. Violet thought that it would make her feel powerful or somehow in control, but it only highlighted the fact that there was nothing he could do to make things alright between them. He was a monster.

 

_He was a beautiful monster._

 

"Please forgive me. Please Violet. I need you. Every minute of not being with you is tearing me apart, and we've both got an eternity here." Tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

She knew he meant the things he said. That made it all the worse.

 

"I love you Violet. I'll always love you. I will spend every day for the rest of eternity proving to you that I can be better. I will do anything for you Violet. Whether you forgive me or not, you can't stop me from loving you. Please Vi. Please. Say you love me too." He sobbed uncontrollably.

 

_His desperation was intoxicating._

 

She silently knelt down in front of Tate, and took his hand. She couldn't find words. There were no words for this situation.

 

She kissed him. She could taste the salty tears on his lips. His kisses were full of feeling, almost prayerful. It was everything she had hoped for, like taking a deep breath after having been submerged in water for too long.

 

They found their way to the bed. Her bed. Their bed. Violet was the one to start removing clothes. She removed her own top then forcefully reached for Tate’s belt buckle. He hastened the process and they both knelt bare before each other on the bed. Their hands explored each other's bodies.

 

Violet was trembling when Tate's mouth turned hungry and eager. He made his way down her neck, slowly kissing as much of her as possible, as if to worship. His lips softly brushing against her skin making her hot and flush. His hands cupped her small breasts as his tongue found its way to her erect nipples.

 

"I want you to feel loved, Violet. I want you to know I love every part of you." He said as he tenderly kissed his way down her abdomen.

 

Violet writhed under him when his hot, wet tongue grazed her vulva. She sighed out loud. In her heart there was agony and elation where moments before there had been a void.

 

_Is this was it feels like to lie down with the devil?_

 

Violet's hands raked through his messy blonde hair as he pleasured her. Her back arched and she felt an aching inside building.

 

"I want you Tate. Come inside me."

 

He looked up, lips red and wet and beautiful. He looked at her with such adoration it made her feel weak and powerful at the same time.

 

She slid out from under him and took him by the wrists. She turned his body and pushed him onto his back then straddled him.

 

She slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling his length as it slid inside her. Together they rocked slowly. Violet felt her wetness against him and let out a soft moan.

 

"Yes Violet. I want to make you feel good. I want to love you. Please. Let me love you."

 

Tate knew exactly what to do to take her over the edge.

 

Violet felt like she could cry. It was like a religious experience. It was perfect and horrible and nothing made sense but she never wanted it to end.

 

His rocking soon turned to thrusting and with a shudder he finished inside her. His eyes were still red, teary and pleading.

 

Violet rolled onto her side and into the crook of Tate's arm. She wrapped her own arms around her monster and took a deep breath.

 

"I love you Tate."

 

Tate exhaled as if he had been holding his breath since he first saw him.

 

He kissed the top of her head.

 

"I know".

 

"We'll never be free of each other. I'll always come back." Violet’s voice was calm and even.

 

Tate nodded his head, his eyes knowing and sad.

 

"I want you to go away now." Violet said softly closing her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

 

"Please Violet. Just let me hold you a little longer. Violet. VIOLET!" He yelled her name, entreating but hopeless, as he started to fade.

 

"Go Away"

 

And he was gone.

 

Violet laid down and cried for what seemed like an eternity. These wounds would not heal themselves.

 

_It was perfect._


End file.
